The Guy For You
by happyndhilarious
Summary: Lucas Scott returns to Tree Hill with his wife and his daughter, seventeen years after leaving pregnant Brooke behind. How will whole Tree Hill react on the return of them? And, most importantly, how will his other child react? AU T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there. Alright, this is AU!!! But whoever watched OTH up to 1x20 should know that. Brooke was really pregnant and Lucas turned away from her and moved away with Peyton. After seventeen years Lucas and Peyton return to Tree Hill with their daughter. But is Lucas really copying Dan or is it something else? Read to find out!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill'. No copyright infringement intended._****

* * *

**_„What do you mean, you think? Did you take a test?" "No."_

_"It's positive."_

_"Trust me, it's yours."_

_"We'll figure it out together. Trust me." "Yeah, because that worked out so well."_

_* * *  
_

Lucas Scott sat at his desk in his office and wrote an email when the door opened and a girl came in. She had curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes and he gave her a slight smile. "Come in, Penny."

She entered the room and sat down in front of him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He kept his eyes locked on the screen. "Yes. Your mom and I decided to move away."

Penelope Scott's mouth fell open. "What?" she said hoarsely. "You can't be serious."

He still didn't look at her. "I am. Your mom's business is ready to be expanded and we decided to open another store in Tree Hill. That's in North Carolina."

"I know where it is."

This time Lucas looked up. His daughter's voice sounded ice-cold.

"What?"

"Mom told me you grew up there. Both of you. And I don't want to go there. I've got my friends here, I've got my school here, my life's here", she spat. "You move away, fine with me. But I'll stay."

Lucas sighed silently. Penelope was getting older and more unbearable every day. "You'll come with us. That's all I have to say to that matter."

With that, he turned his attention back to the screen, not noticing the sixteen year old girl storming out of the room in fury.

* * *

Lissa yelled out and threw her pompons in the air. When George scored yet another time and waved at her she smiled at him and winked.

Ravens won the game 71 – 44 and Lissa prepared herself for another 'after game party' when George came up to her and pressed his lips to her mouth. "You look cute", he said grinning and Lissa smiled back. "You too."

"Nah, _I'm _hot", he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Meet me at the car in ten minutes?" he asked and she nodded quickly.

As soon as he was round the corner Lissa sighed deeply. She wasn't in the mood for party. She wanted to go home and have a nice snack, maybe phoning James and inviting him over.

She changed into her usual clothes, left the changing room and found her mother waiting for her.

When Lissa saw her dark expression she swallowed hard. "What's wrong?"

Brooke Davis looked into her deep blue eyes and said: "I have to tell you something, Elizabeth."

"What? What happened?" Lissa took a few steps towards her mom and she held out her hand.

"Grandma Karen called me", Brooke said. "She told me your father's coming back to town."

Lissa didn't know what her mother expected her to do. She shrugged. "So?"

Lissa saw the relief on Brooke's face. "Nothing. I just thought you should know. Does it upset you?"

"No", Lissa replied. "It doesn't. In fact, I don't care a shit about it. About him."

Brooke smiled slightly. "I won't let him bother you, OK, sweetheart?"

Lissa looked grim. "You know what? Let him. Then I can finally tell him everything both of us wanted to say to him over the past seventeen years."

With that, she turned around and left the gym.

Brooke stared after her, sighing. It might not be hard on her daughter, Lucas Scott coming back to town.

It was, though, on her.

* * *

"This is it", Peyton Scott announced.

Penelope took her earphones off and turned her head. The house they would be living in for the next years was big and sweet and probably more than appropriate for them but she was still pissed off.

While her parents got out and lifted the suitcases into the house she stayed in the car and looked out. Oh how she missed the sun of California. Here it was cold and rainy and she didn't know what to wear on her first day of school. All her clothes were sleeveless since she'd never needed her things to keep her warm, but to look good.

And now she was supposed to exchange her miniskirt for a turtleneck? No way.

She got out of the car and looked around. The houses looked quite nice and it was surprisingly warm outside. Still it was not their beautiful house in Newport Beach and it was not the same warmth she used to feel back home.

While waiting for her parents to come out and tell her that this was all a mistake, she heard the barking of a dog and then a huge furry monster came storming towards her.

Screaming, she ran backwards but tripped and fell to the ground hard.

The next moment the whatever-it-was was _on_ her and she had its tongue in her face.

"Get off her, Teddy", a voice called out. "Come here."

What obviously was a dog jumped off her instantly and backed off.

Penelope stood up and threw the girl in front of her a furious look.

"Can't you even keep your dog under control?" she spat.

The girl looked unimpressed. "Whatever, bitch."

She started moving passed Penelope, her dog following suit. Penelope stared after her in horror until she snapped: "Who do you call bitch here? I only see one and that's you."

She didn't even turn her head. She just kept going and Penelope had to admit that she probably looked cooler than Penelope herself did right now, her hair certainly looking extremely extrem and her face flushed red.

But then the girl bowed down and whispered something into the dog's ear and the dog promptly turned around and ran back towards Penelope.

"Call him back", she screamed, running backwards. "Now."

"Penny? What's wrong?" her mother shouted and left the house. When she saw her daughter being chased by the huge dog she yelled: "Get into the car!"

Penelope jumped into it and shut the door hastily. The dog jumped up and down in front of her, pressing its paws against the window.

She saw the girl approaching the dog and heard her calling: "Let's go, Ted."

Penelope threw her a fiery look which she acknowledged with a broad grin.

* * *

What a chicken, Lissa thought. Teddy trotted next to her and she was suddenly very happy about taking the dog-sitter job at her neighbor's.

She didn't really pity the girl who apparently just moved her. Tanned, wearing hot-pants and a tank-top, probably from California. Well, she better started learning how things were done in Tree Hill right now.

But she had to admit that the house was pretty cool. It was already big and the backyard was huge. She knew it; she saw it every day. She remembered feeling happy about the Millers, the last owners of the house, a sweet couple with two grown-up children, moving away last summer and hoping some new hot guy would live here. But obviously she was mistaken.

She was now about a hundred paces away from the car and still the field she saw next to her belonged to the house. She saw a man standing there, facing the river that crossed Tree Hill.

Then he turned around and she saw his face and she had to gasp. She would recognize that face everywhere. How often had her mother shown her the picture of the two of them and said bitterly: "Whenever you see him – turn around and go. And when he asks why, tell him you have inherited that from him."

But now Lissa wanted to see recognition in his face. She wanted him to see how disappointed her mother was in him and how it hurt Lissa to listen to her talking about how she thought he loved her but how he had left them to go away with her best friend Peyton.

But he didn't recognize her. He just looked away and Lissa moved on, with the dog and a grim smile on her face.

* * *

**Right, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it and review. Thanks. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I can't believe how great you guys are reviewing like that. I'll try to keep the story interesting, to update often enough and to put in a suprise or two._**

**_And I wanted to say that I don't have anything against Lucas. In fact, he's probably my favorite character on the show. (BTW: I really didn't like Peyton in season 5. =P) I just wanted to make that clear._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill' or 'Hey Jude' =P. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Lissa rang the bell at Jamie's house, once, twice. The door opened and she looked at Nathan Scott who was surprisingly serious when he said: "Jamie's upstairs."

Lissa hesitated. "Hey. Are you OK?"

Nathan hastily nodded. "Of course. Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind", Lissa murmured and hurried to get into the house.

Nathan Scott was her father's half-brother and was something between her best friend and her favorite uncle. He and his wife Haley James Scott got married when they were seventeen and their son James was born around two years later. Nathan was the Ravens' coach and probably the reason why Tree Hill's basketball team was as successful as they were. Haley was teacher at Tree Hill Highschool and, in Lissa's opinion, the best. The house they lived in was around five times as big as the Davis' and Lissa loved it. The rooms had high ceilings and it was, probably, very old. It took Lissa one and a half minute to cross the first floor from the front door to the back wall on the other side. But that was probably because Jamie's things were _everywhere_. For a fifteen year old boy he was unusually sloppy, spreading his stuff around like this.

Some of the things, though, belonged to five year old Maggie. Lissa loved her. She was always cheerful and already had a beautiful voice that made her mom, as a former singer, incredibly proud.

Lissa knocked at Jamie's room and entered. He was sitting in front of his laptop, listening to music. "..._for well you know that it's a fool who plays it… _Hey Lissa."

He had noticed her dancing to his singing and was blushing. "You could've knocked."

"I did." Lissa sat down next to him. "So what's up? Why did you want to talk to me?"

Jamie turned his music off. "Do I need a reason to talk to you?"

Lissa rolled her eyes.

Jamie grinned. "Nah, not really. Hey, Dad said Uncle Lucas is going to come back to town. You know, my dad's half-brother?!"

Lissa tried to keep a calm face. "Uh. Really? No, I didn't know. Why would I?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, I'm pretty excited about meeting him. You know, he used to be a really good basketball player."

Lissa tried to change the subject. "So", she began slowly, "you have a nice voice."

Jamie flushed red once again. "Shut up."

"Hey, Haley's going to be so happy." Lissa grinned. Jamie wasn't amused. "Let it go. D'you know when Patricia's coming over?"

Patricia Taylor was Antwon "Skills" Taylor's daughter and Jamie's best friend and, what Lissa assumed, his biggest crush. "Mhm. Dunno. Why?"

"She should be here by…" The door opened and Patricia came in. She gave them a broad grin. "How are yer guys?" She sat down next to them. "Dad said an old friend of him was going to visit us. He said it's your uncle, Jamesie."

Jamie grinned, rather shyly. "I know."

Lissa rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "You know what. Let's get out of here. It's the last days of summer. We could play some basketball."

They left the house and walked the short way over to the River Court.

The River Court was the place where kids met to just be themselves. It was where Nathan Scott sometimes played and where many others played before him. Skills, Fergie, Nathan, Quentin Fields, even Lissa's father…

But when they arrived at their favorite hang-out place it was already taken. A man and a girl were practicing free-throws and they were both not bad.

Lissa recognized the girl who had called her a bitch the other day. And then she let the ball she was carrying fall when she saw the man who was giving the girl instructions about how to throw the ball.

The three of them stood there, frozen, watching the two people throwing one ball after the other, until Jamie said loudly: "Hey! The man looks like my uncle."

Lissa remembered that Nathan and Haley had shown their son pictures of Lucas Scott. "Yes", she replied. "He does."

* * *

"OK, now lift your head and focus on the… What's wrong?"

Lucas noticed his daughter turn her head away from the basket. He looked up and saw three kids watching them. They all seemed familiar but of course that couldn't be. He hadn't been in Tree Hill for the past seventeen years, only talking to Nathan once a year and visiting his mother Karen who lived with his uncle Keith and their daughter Lily in Minnesota a couple of times.

Karen had told him a lot about the things going on in his home town; about Nathan and Haley's children, about Skills and his family, about Dan and Deb Scott divorcing for good and moving away… But when he had asked about Brooke his mother had only answered very shortly that Brooke was fine. Lucas had been happy to hear that but decided he would visit her in the next few days to see if she was OK.

When he had called his mother for the first time after leaving town with Peyton without a notice she had been angry and disappointed. "I thought you didn't want to be like Dan", she had said coldly. Lucas had been confused. He w_asn't_ like Dan. He had done the _opposite _thing.

They had never talked about it again.

He had gotten the same reaction from Nathan. He had almost yelled at him, saying he was a coward and that he would never talk to him again. He had, though, and Lucas told him that Peyton was pregnant. At first Nathan had been utterly surprised but then he had congratulated him and the edge in his voice was gone.

In fact, Lucas was very excited about seeing him and Haley and their son. He was excited about his old friends from school, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Brooke…

Tree Hill was home. It would always be. And now, standing on the River Court with Penelope, he felt, for the first time in years, relaxed.

He worked as a book publisher but knew that his secret dream was to be an author. Maybe someday, when he had time…

Peyton had opened a music store in California, gaining huge success. A lot of famous bands performed in the store and finally Peyton's assistant advised her to open a second store somewhere in the east. Lucas and Peyton didn't have to think about it long. They both longed to come back to Tree Hill and he was sure that she felt as happy as he did right now.

"Oh no", he heard Penelope murmuring. "It's _her_."

The kids were still standing there, watching them. "Who is she?" Lucas asked. "You know one of them?"

"Yeah." She grimaced. "She let her big fat dog chase me around yesterday."

Lucas had to grin. He turned to the kids. "You want to play?"

The boy nodded. He picked up the ball the other girl had dropped and came towards him.

"I'm James Scott", he said, holding out his hands. "And I guess you're my uncle."

Lucas stared at the boy. And then he saw the familiar color of his eyes, the form of his chin, the way he walked…

Lucas shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas Scott."

"I know." Now the two other girls were approaching reluctantly.

"I'm Patricia Taylor", one of them said. Lucas raised her eyebrows. Skills' daughter?

"Nice to meet you, too."

He saw Penelope cross her arms when the last girl turned her head and looked at Penelope. "Oh. Nice to see _you_ again."

While Jamie and Patricia began to talk to Lucas Scott, California girl came over to Lissa and hissed: "This time you have no doggie to protect you."

"From what?" Lissa said and grinned. "You think just because your _daddy's_ with you I can't do want I want?"

She wanted the girl to say he wasn't her dad. She wanted her to say he was her uncle or her neighbor or something.

But she didn't. She just shot her an angry look and turned away, picking up her own ball.

Lissa sighed. She wanted to go. She didn't want to talk to a man who seemed to be her father but who didn't have a clue of who she was.

"Guys", she said, loud enough for Patricia and Jamie to hear, "I'm going home." She picked up her own ball and held it tightly so she wouldn't throw it into that stupid girl's face.

She heard her friends calling her back but she didn't turn around. And she wondered if Lucas Scott was reminded of himself by seeing her walk away like that. She hoped so.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this and keep reviewing. Thanks a lot. (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, thank you so much for reviewing. It really makes me want to write on and I hope you keep reading so it's not in vain. Thanks. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill'. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**_"_I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_No. The next time you want to steal my boyfriend, you might want to turn that thing off. I went into his room to check on him and his computer was on. I know you two were together. He meant everything to me, Peyton. And I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed. And now I don't really care if I see either one of you again."_

* * *

Penelope sat in her room and stared out of the window at the river crossing Tree Hill.

She remembered her father teaching her how to play basketball at the age of four. She had been good; not brilliant, at first, but good enough to play with some of her guy friends who had been impressed. "Not bad", one of them had said but Penelope had already known that. Her father had been a basketball player at High School in Tree Hill and later when they had moved to California he played with his colleagues from work. Although neither of Penelope's parents had graduated from high school at that time they got jobs soon enough. Later they both visited evening classes and somehow her father had managed to go to college. Peyton had stayed at home with her, telling her over and over again that she hadn't been planning to go to college anyway.

When Penelope was eight Lucas had published _The Golden Map_, a fantasy book written by Charlotte Keiser, which became a huge success and made Lucas and his family wealthy indeed.

After that more bestsellers followed. They had bought a house, than another. Penelope went to a private high school. She was one of the best students, she loved high school. She was good at high school.

And now? Now she had no friends. She didn't know anyone. She was a stranger in a town full with people who'd always lived there. How would they react on newcomers?

She hoped the new music store would be able to stand on its own soon so they could move back. That was the only guarantee her mother had given her. That they would move back home when the store was fine enough.

She hoped desperately it would be soon.

* * *

Lissa stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. Immediately, she heard the shouting coming from the kitchen.

"How can you do that to me? How can you be suspended from classes? What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't my fault. I had to defend myself, didn't I?"

"No. No you didn't. There are other ways…"

Lissa sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. They were always fighting. Always.

She entered the kitchen. Her mother's face was flushed; she looked angry and disappointed and helpless while Kyle seemed cool and calm. Lissa walked over to him and took his arm. "Leave it", she whispered.

Her twin shot her an annoyed look. Then he walked out of the room and Brooke let out a deep breath.

"I can't do this anymore", she murmured and sat down. "He's… why can't he just be a little more like you? You're nice and… serious and smart…"

"He's smart too", Lissa replied. "He just doesn't want to show it."

"He got suspended from school", Brooke said slowly but loud. "What did he do? You know it, don't you?"

Lissa sighed again. "He got into a fight with a senior who… I don't know, insulted him, probably. And Kyle just freaked out, I guess." She paused for a moment. "Did you tell him?"

"What?" Brooke replied wearily. "Did I tell him what?"

"About… Lucas." Lissa bit her lips.

"No, I… I haven't had the opportunity yet."

Lissa's eyes widened. "He's going to freak out when he finds out. You have to tell him."

Brooke shook her head but she looked uncertain. "Kyle would go over there and beat him up."

"He wouldn't. You don't trust him and that's what makes him do all these things."

Brooke didn't respond. She stood up and walked out of the room, shaking her head in desperation.

Lissa waited a few minutes. When she heard her mother closing a door she climbed up the stairs and knocked at her brother's door.

"Go away", she heard him shout over his music. She ignored it and opened the door.

Kyle was sitting on his bed, his phone in his hands. He seemed uncertain and Lissa took advantage of that and said: "What, you're going to run away or something? Calling someone to pick you up?"

Kyle shot her a dark look. "I said go away."

She sat down next to him. He didn't really look like her. While her hair and her eyes were dark brown, he was rather blonde and his eyes were a piercing blue. They both liked to play basketball but while Kyle was trying to get into the team Lissa only played for fun and not often. And he liked to argue. With anyone and everyone. With his teachers, with his friends, with his mother, with her…

"I've got to tell you something", she said carefully. He had to know about it. If he saw his father on the streets or something he would beat him up, probably. But not when she told him now, here, where she could hold him back, if necessary.

"What?" he said bored.

"Uh. Well. Our father is kind of, sort of, in town."

For a few moments no one said a word. But Lissa saw the rage in Kyle's eyes that told her he was about to burst.

The bell stopped them. It rang and they heard Brooke open.

"Brooke", they heard a male voice say, "It's good to see you."

The door was closed with a bang. And then Brooke started crying.

* * *

Peyton sat on the couch in their living room, frowning at the TV. Penelope had locked herself up in her room and Lucas was out to visit Brooke…

Peyton had told him she didn't think that was a good idea. They hadn't talked to Brooke for the past sixteen years and although Peyton doubted she was still angry she remembered the evening when Brooke came to her house and told her she knew that her boyfriend and her best friend were sneaking around behind her back.

And then the time when Brooke claimed to be pregnant... Of course she had only said that to punish Lucas for leaving her for her best friend. Still, it had hurt her to see how desperate Brooke was.

Peyton really hoped she was alright. Maybe she was married as well. She hoped she was happy. Maybe she even had kids, kids who were Penelope's age. Maybe they could all go back to the way they had been.

But still she didn't think Lucas should have gone over there by himself. And she knew she should've come with him but, she admitted that, she had been afraid. Afraid of what Brooke might say to her.

She would visit her soon, Peyton thought. But at first she should go over to Nathan and Haley's.

She stood up and left the house, trying to convince herself that Brooke wasn't as hurt anymore as she had been seventeen years ago.

* * *

"Brooke", Lucas shouted. "Open the door. Please. Let me just talk to you."

"Go away", he heard her say. "Please."

"I won't unless you talk to me for a moment. Only for a minute. Really. I… I'm sorry."

"Very funny, Luke. Really."

Lucas bit his lips in desperation. He had thought – hoped – that Brooke's reaction would be different.

He had even believed they were fine since Brooke was living in his old house. Karen hadn't told him she had sold the house to Brooke.

He heard some noises from behind the door and then, finally, the door opened.

But it wasn't Brooke who was looking at him.

It was a furious teenager and he looked exactly like him.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. Thank you. (:_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Update!! Thank you guys so much for keeping reviewing._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill'. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**"_What you're doing is wrong. And if you can't see that I don't like the person you're becoming."_

"_What about the person _you're_ becoming?"_

"_I did that for you."_

"_If you think that's betrayal, look at yourself."_

* * *

Peyton approached Nathan and Haley's house slowly. It was big and nice with a great garden and a pool. She had to swallow hard when she saw the man in the garden playing basketball. She recognized him: it was Nathan Scott, hailed basketball player, husband, father and her ex. And hopefully soon a friend again.

She rang the door and waited a moment. Secretly she hoped no one would open but just when she was about to turn away and leave the door swung open and a woman stared at her.

She had shoulder-long brown hair and brown eyes and as she stared at Peyton and recognition crossed her face her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

Peyton tucked nervously a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hello Haley. It's good to see you."

Haley opened and closed her mouth several times before she answered properly. "Peyton! It's good to see you too." She paused for a long moment in which the two old friends looked awkwardly around.

"Well", Haley began again, "would you like to come in?"

Peyton nodded, relieved about Haley breaking the silence. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Haley led her into the living room and Peyton sat down on the couch. "This is very nice", she said pretty bluntly. Haley nodded. "Yeah, Nathan found it ten years ago. It was pretty expensive but we love it. Jamie loves it too", she added and threw Peyton a meaningful look.

Peyton decided not to pussyfoot around. "Listen Haley, I know what it must have looked like when Lucas and I left time head over heels seventeen years ago. But that was not Lucas' fault. I told him that I liked to leave without anyone knowing and it was really hard for him to leave you. He missed you every day. But we had so much going on all the time. I know we can't make these years up to you like this but Lucas really wants this to work. He wants to have you back in his life and please don't hurt him by cutting him out without saying a word. He needs you. We need you. All of you."

Haley had listened without interrupting and now she was looking at Peyton very coldly. When Haley spoke her voice was full of anger and Peyton winced quietly.

"You need us? Is that so? Because I think you forgot one or maybe two persons who needed _you_ while you were gone. Or at least Lucas."

Peyton stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

Haley went on. "But that didn't stop you, did it? You left them alone, on their own, and now you come back, expecting everyone to let you into their lives? Peyton, when I met you I thought you were a fine person. I thought Lucas, my _best friend_, was a fine person. But do you want to know what I tell these kids today? I tell them they're better off without you. Both of you."

Peyton had known Haley's outbursts before but this time she was yelling at her with a fury Peyton hadn't known before. And she was talking complete nonsense. Which kids? What was she talking about?

But Haley wasn't finished and Peyton decided to let her yell. Haley was on her feet now, not even looking at Peyton anymore.

"You can't believe how disappointed Karen was. And Keith. And Whitey and Nathan and Skills and everyone else. How could you do this to her, Peyton? She was your best friend, Peyton. You abandoned her."

Haley clearly wanted to go on but she couldn't. Tears were on her face when she sat down opposite Peyton and Peyton felt her eyes watering as well.

So it was about Brooke? Of course it was about Brooke. Now, she knew what she had to say.

"Haley", she said softly. "Brooke and I weren't friends anymore. I know that I hurt her and I wanted to apologize but she wouldn't let me. I know that doesn't make things OK, I know that. But I didn't know what I should do."

Haley looked at her, shaking her head in disbelief. "Don't you dare blame Brooke", she hissed. "Don't you try to act like it was OK to hook up with her boyfriend and then leave town with him, leaving her in this… situation…" Haley clenched and un-clenched her fists.

Which situation? _Peyton_ had been in some situation. She had been pregnant and she had been scared. Alright, Brooke had been heartbroken but Brooke was a strong person and she knew how to get to her feet again. And Peyton hadn't asked Lucas to come with her. Not really, at least. She had mentioned she would leave the town and although it had taken him a lot of tears he had agreed to come with her. He had agreed to leave school and his family and friends for her.

At first he had tried to persuade her to stay but Peyton had been steady. She wanted to get away, for herself and for the baby.

And Brooke had all her friends and her family and her school. All she had lost by Peyton and Lucas leaving was a broken relationship and a lousy friend. Yes, it was true: Brooke w_as_ better off without them. But everything else didn't make sense.

"Haley", Peyton said calmly, "please. I don't understand a word. What kids are you talking about? What… situation?"

For the first time Haley looked uncertain. She let out a deep breath and said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice: "Brooke's baby, which turned out to be_ two_ babies."

For a moment Peyton thought she was going to throw up. Brooke had children? She had really been pregnant?

Peyton had no idea of what to say and even Haley noticed that something was wrong. She opened her eyes wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"You didn't know?" she asked hoarsely and Peyton shook her head very carefully.

"But why did you leave then?" Haley asked, confused. "I thought you were running away from… responsibility."

Peyton spoke very quietly and she had to blink to stop the tears from streaming down her face. "Because I was pregnant."

Not it was Haley's turn to look absolutely horrified. "You weren't" she breathed. "That's not… That can't…"

Peyton felt the tears drop down her cheeks and didn't wipe them away. They had left Brooke. They had abandoned her best friend. She was Deb and Brooke was Karen. And Lucas was Dan…

"Lucas", she managed to say, "he went over to see her."

Haley stared at her for a moment. Then she began to giggle, which soon led to hysterical laughing.

Peyton watched her in horror. "This isn't… This is everything but funny, Haley."

Haley got a grip on herself. "This is just so ridiculous", she said, frowning. "Why didn't you _tell_ us? We would've reacted… Brooke would've…"

Peyton shook her head. "We _told _you. Lucas told Nathan."

"Nathan didn't say a word to me", Haley replied in a high voice. "And he's known it all the time…" She sighed deeply. "Well", she said, "what is it?"

Peyton raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Haley asked impatiently.

Peyton had to smile. "It's a girl", she said. "Her name's Penelope." She hesitated. Did she really want to know?

"And… how is Brooke?"

Haley frowned again. "Brooke is OK", she said. "She's got twins, you know. Kyle and Elizabeth."

Peyton felt tears rise yet again. She had raised twins on her own? And Peyton, who was supposed to be her best friend, had left her alone…

And immediately she wondered: if Lucas had known Brooke was pregnant for real… would he have stayed with her? Or would he have left with Peyton nonetheless?

* * *

"Get out of here", the boy yelled. "Now."

Lucas stared at the boy as if he was looking into a mirror. Except he couldn't remember being this angry. Ever.

"Wha… What?" he said.

The boy took a step towards him. His face was flushed and his fists were clenched.

"Brooke", Lucas called out, "Brooke, what's going on? What's…"

"Don't talk to my mother", the boy shouted and then Lucas felt a fist hitting his face. He stumbled backwards but managed not to fall.

"Kyle", Brooke said and her voice was hard, "stop it. Get inside. Now."

Brooke threw Lucas a look which could have meant everything. Then a girl, the girl from the River Court, stepped outside and helped her drag the boy inside. The door closed behind them.

Lucas put a finger to his bruised cheek. What had he done to this boy? Why was he living with Brooke?

And the girl, she looked a lot like Brooke. Could it be…? Could she be… her daughter?

But who was the father?

Lucas wondered whether he should go or knock again. Just as he decided to leave, the door opened again and Brooke stepped out.

She looked lonely. She had her arms crossed and she closed the door behind her carefully and by doing that she really looked really but when she looked up at him he saw the same fiery look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked icy.

"I just wanted to see you", Lucas blurted out. "I thought we could talk or something."

"Well", she said and her eyes narrowed. "What is there left to talk about?"

"Um", Lucas didn't know what to say. "Everything, I guess. Just, what was that boy doing in your house? Who did he think I am?"

Brooke's expression didn't show any emotion when she stepped backwards. "What about: his father?" she said and with that she turned around and got inside.

Lucas stared after her. Even some minutes later he still stood there, staring at the familiar door, not knowing what was going on around him.

"Luke! Luke! Luke? Luke!!"

It was only when someone punched him in the side that he turned around.

Peyton and Haley stood in front of him. They both looked rather tearful and Peyton gave him a hug.

"It's going to be OK", she whispered.

Lucas looked at Haley. She looked as though she didn't know whether to be angry or happy. But when Peyton had let go of him and he said hoarsely: "Haley, I… I'm…", she came towards him and embraced him.

"I missed you", she whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too, Hales", he answered.

A moment passed. Then Haley asked: "Did you talk to Brooke?"

"No", Lucas responded. "Not really. A boy punched me in the face."

Peyton took in a sharp breath and Haley groaned. "He's not that bad actually", she said.

They both looked at him expectantly. "Brooke said… she said he thought I was his father. Do you understand that?"

Peyton took his hand. "We'll figure it out."

Haley nodded. "Let's get home, alright? And then we can talk."

Lucas nodded. All three of them turned around to stare at the door of the small house. They didn't know that inside a certain girl was watching them from the window. Crying.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review. Thank a lot. (:_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys so much for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill'. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**_Lissa stood in Kyle's room and looked out of the window. Kyle was lying next to her on his bed with his earphones on and didn't listen as she said: "I'm going to talk to Mom."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and went down.

She was about to enter the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. Reluctantly she crossed over to the front door and opened it only slightly.

It was George. Lissa sighed out in relief and opened the door properly to let him in.

"Hey baby" he said and smiled. Lissa beckoned him to come in and he followed her up to her own room.

"So", he said, "what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you since the game."

Lissa bit her lips. "Yeah, you know… I was pretty busy. There were some things I needed to… sort out."

George took her hand. "You worry too much, pretty. Hey, if there's anything at all on your mind, just tell me. Maybe I can help."

Lissa smiled at him. "Nah, I don't think you can help me with this."

"Well, I won't if you don't tell me what it is." George kissed her on the lips very softly. "Hey, my cousin Jenny is coming down here for a visit. Would you like to see her?"

Lissa's mood lightened up a bit. Jenny was great. She was a little older than Lissa and her friends and already done with school and last time she had been visiting she had promised to visit them after the summer. Jenny lived with her father Jake in Richmond. When Jake had visited Jamie's parents and Lissa's mother one summer it turned out that George's mother was Jake's half-sister. Jake had brought Jenny and Lissa, George, Jamie, Patricia and Jenny had hung out together and become friends.

When Jenny left again they had all promised to meet soon. But then Jenny had to focus on her Senior Year and they all were too busy to arrange a meeting, all of them.

"When's she arriving?" Lissa asked.

George smiled. "Uncle Jake said they would be here by tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow morning! She sighed out in relief. "Great. I hope she's alright."

"Sure she is", George said and softly leaned my head against him.

Lissa thought about everything that had happened today and suddenly she was so relieved about George being here for her that she let out a deep breath and said: "I love you."

For a moment nobody said something. Finally, George replied, smiling happily and in surprise: "I love you too, pretty."

Haley, Peyton and Lucas sat on the couch in Haley's house in silence. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak until Haley took a deep breath and said: "Alright, enough of this. Kyle and Lissa are Brooke's children."

Expecting her friends to say something, Haley waited a minute. When they stayed silent she looked into Lucas' eyes and said slowly and clear: "And they're yours too."

Peyton turned her head to look at her husband but he still didn't speak. He just stared at something behind Haley.

"Honey", Peyton said carefully, "we're going to figure it out together. We'll talk to Brooke. Maybe she's wrong and…"

"She's not" Lucas finally said in a quiet voice. "The boy… he looked just like me. And I left them, Peyton, I abandoned them."

Haley heard the bitterness in his voice and prepared herself for an outburst.

Peyton looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You didn't know. How could you have known? You came with _me_, Lucas, and Brooke could've said something but she didn't. Don't blame yourself for not knowing. You came with me and that's got to mean something, right?"

Lucas stood up and let go of Peyton's hands. "No. No, I mean… She _said_ she was pregnant. She told me but I didn't believe her. I thought she was trying to hurt me and I didn't even… I didn't even realize that she could tell the truth. I was wrong, Peyton. I've turned into Dan. I… I can't…"

He drew a hand through his hair. "I have to get out of here."

He left the room quickly. Haley didn't look at Peyton. Nothing she could have said could have made Peyton feel better, Haley knew that. And although she was still kind of angry at Lucas and Peyton she couldn't help feeling sorry for them. They came here wanting to reunion everyone and getting such a blast of news…

Haley sighed quietly, stood up and left the room. Peyton didn't stop her.

She ran into Nathan in the hallway who was staring at the open front door.

"What happened?" Haley asked although she knew.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "I… just saw Lucas. He ran past me out of the door and he… didn't even say a word to me."

Haley returned his look coldly. "Nathan, is there anything _at all_ that you didn't tell me over the past, let me think, s_eventeen_ years? Concerning Lucas and Peyton?"

Nathan swallowed hard. "Hales, I just thought you…"

"I what?" Haley asked loudly. "You thought I would be angry? Disappointed? Hurt? Because, Nathan, I was all of these things because you did _not_ tell me about their kid." She frowned at him and he looked down to the floor. "I thought you knew me", she whispered. "After all these years… I thought you knew me well enough, Nate."

She turned around and left the room, leaving Nathan staring after the second person in two minutes.

Brooke sat in her kitchen, holding her phone in her hands. She didn't know who she should call, or if she should call anyone at all. It came somewhat of a surprise when the phone rang before she could dial a number.

"Brooke Davis?"she said in a shaking voice.

"It's Haley", she heard the familiar voice of her friend. "Are you OK? I heard what happened and I…"

"It's OK", Brooke said hastily. "I'm fine. Well, alright at least. Why, how'd you heard of…?"

"Brooke" Haley said slowly, "Peyton's here. She's hiding in the living room and I can't just throw her out of there. They didn't know, Brooke. They didn't know you were pregnant, and I think…"

"Is that what they told you?" Brooke's voice broke. "Is that what you believe? They knew it and they walked away. They just didn't care." She sobbed once.

Haley hesitated for a moment. "They have a daughter, you know", she then said. "She's sixteen. Her name's Penelope."

Brooke didn't respond. She didn't say anything about whether she was surprised about this kid existing, or whether she cared that the girl's name was her second name. She just waited for Haley to say something but she didn't.

They both hang up at the same time and Brooke wiped the tears from her face.

So Lucas didn't leave her because of her pregnancy but because of Peyton's pregnancy. He left with her because he loved Peyton more than he loved Brooke. But of course, they had broken up because of Peyton. Because of Peyton.

Peyton.

Brooke missed her sometimes.

Just as she missed Lucas. So much.

But it wasn't as simple as him coming back and apologizing. It just wasn't. They were things they hadn't talked about, they had never talked about. And then she wondered whether Lucas would've returned to Tree Hill if he had known about the kids. Kyle and Lissa. Brooke's kids.

She wondered if Karen had known it. Of course she had. She had talked to Lucas and Peyton, she had met them more than once. Why hadn't she told Brooke?

Why hadn't anybody told Brooke? Haley and Nathan? Had they known it?

But did it even matter? So Lucas and Peyton had had a reason to leave the town. But she was sure, if Lucas had asked anybody about her in the past seventeen years they would've told him about the kids. But he didn't. And neither did Peyton.

She felt tears rush into her eyes again, and decided to do something. She stood up, threw on her coat and left the house. It was time to make things clear. With Haley and Nathan. With Peyton. And with Lucas.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Thank you. (:_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**50 reviews!! Wow. I hope I can keep going with this story, and I really hope to keep it refreshing. Please keep on reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill'. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**_Lissa had finally got Kyle to come with her and together they hurried over to Jamie's. He was waiting for them in his room and told them, blushing, that Patricia was going to arrive any second.

Lissa sat down, grinning to herself, and Kyle shot Jamie an amused look. "You like her?"

Jamie didn't respond since Patricia entered the room that moment. She threw them a smile and sat down next to them.

Jamie raised his eyebrows and said: "So what is this about, Lissa? What did you want to talk about?"

Kyle shot his sister a grim look. Lissa ignored it. "Nothing really", she said lightly. "Just… wanted to apologize for the way I behaved earlier."

Patricia frowned. "What was even going on? Has it something to do with Jamie's uncle?"

Lissa felt Kyle's look on her cheek. "Nah, I guess it was just everything. School starts soon enough, doesn't it?"

Jamie grimaced. "Yeah. Hey, you're going to be a Senior!"

Lissa and Kyle looked at each other. "So what", Kyle snapped. "Can we just not talk about it until school actually starts? What about some basketball?"

They played basketball rather often. In fact, it was their only real activity during the holidays.

Shrugging, they stood up and Jamie took his basketball. Lissa left the room and was about to step down the staircase when she heard voices coming from the hallway under her.

"What are you doing here?" That was Haley's voice.

To Lissa's surprise, her mother answered. "I… could you…"

"Of course. Come on in." Haley's voice was soft and gentle and Lissa didn't catch the next sentences.

A moment later a door was shut and another one was opened and Nathan Scott said: "What's Brooke doing here?"

"She wants to talk to him" Haley responded.

"To Lucas?" Nathan sounded shocked. "But…"

"Let's go out, talk to Peyton, OK? She shouldn't be here right now. She's in the garden. C'mon."

Behind Lissa, Patricia, Kyle and Jamie were coming out of Jamie's room. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Lissa shot him a frustrated look. "Mom's down there", she said muffled so only Kyle could catch the words.

"Why?" He whispered back.

But Lissa knew that he knew it. She nodded slightly and watched horrified as Jamie's face became hard. "Why", he said loudly to Patricia and Jamie, "don't we go down and say your uncle hello?"

While Jamie's face lightened up, Lissa put a hand onto her brother's shoulder. "Cut it out", she hissed. "Not now. They don't know."

"Well, why don't we tell them." Lissa hated it when Kyle was like this. Sarcastic. Bitter.

"Because we don't. And now shut up." She raised her voice. "Let's go."

They walked down the stairs and were about to step outside. But now it was inevitable for them to hear the raised voices coming from the living room. They all froze within a second as they heard Brooke shouting: "I just wanted to make things clear between us!"

Lissa didn't dare to look at her friends when a man's voice replied, very loud: "You don't need to do that. I already know. How could you not tell me about… them? Why did you think you had the right to hide that from me?"

"The right?" Lissa winced when she heard her mother sound so desperate and angry at the same time. "The right, Lucas? I had _every_ right to hide the two most important things in my life from you, you who abandoned every single one of us."

"I can't abandon someone I don't know about!" Lucas roared back.

Lissa felt tears rush into her eyes. She wanted to leave this house, leave her two fighting parents and her friends who didn't even know about it all. But she found she couldn't. She stood stock-still and listened as her mom said: "You abandoned _me_. You abandoned me and you knew me. You knew _about_ me. I told you I was pregnant and you didn't care."

"Because I thought you were lying", Lucas shouted back.

For a moment it was silent.

When Brooke spoke again, her voice was quieter and calm. "But you didn't think that when Peyton said she was pregnant. Well, I guess you made yourself clear. Now I will make something clear: Stay away from me and my family. You have no right to bother them and I don't want you to make them feel guilty for your leaving. Don't you dare."

Lissa wiped a tear from her cheek.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Kyle move and, turning around, she watched him open the front door and leave the house.

Patricia and Jamie stared, open-mouthed, at her, with widened eyes and pale faces. Lissa put a finger to her mouth and beckoned them to follow her outside as she heard the footsteps of her mother from inside the living room. She was going to come out any moment.

They left the house and hid in the garden. Brooke came out only a moment later and walked passed them without noticing. Lissa wanted to hug her but she stayed hidden, waited for Brooke to be out of sight.

Then she felt her knees buckle and she sank to the grass slowly. Patricia and Jamie fell down next to her.

"I don't understand", Patricia whispered. "Does anyone of you understand?"

Lissa threw Jamie a look but he kept his eyes locked on the ground. She doubted he knew something. Because if he did, then his parents and Brooke would too. He was as confused as Patricia and as she, Lissa, should be.

"Listen", she said quietly. "I think there's something I didn't tell you. Lucas… I mean, he's my dad." She tried to lift her head, to look confident, but she failed miserably. She couldn't, and didn't want to, be proud of him. Because was there even something to be proud of? She didn't know, and how could she? She didn't know him even the slightest bit. And that certainly wasn't her fault.

"What?" Patricia squeaked. "I mean…" Lissa could tell Patricia was thinking of a way to say the right thing. "I mean, do you… think that is… good?"

In spite of herself, Lissa had to smile at her friend's uncertainty. "Nah. I don't know. I mean I always knew it but I wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm sorry."

She looked at Jamie and instead of the expected confusion he simply asked: "Are you angry at him?"

She could have lied. She could have said that she wasn't, that she wanted all of them to be a big happy family.

But she didn't.

"Yes", she admitted. "I am. And I don't really want to have anything to do with him. You remember that girl from the River Court? I think… I think she's his daughter." To her surprise, it was harder than expected to say that.

"So what?" Patricia said.

"So I guess he has enough to his hands already", Lissa replied calmly. "He doesn't need me and I hope you noticed that I have been fine on my own the past, let me think, seventeen years." Her voice was suddenly hard.

"But what about Kyle?" Jamie asked quietly. Lissa froze. Kyle. She hoped he was alright.

"He's going to be OK", she said, and, trying to convince herself: "He doesn't care about him."

Jamie and Patricia looked at each other but didn't say anything.

Lissa sighed to herself. She had to find Kyle and talk to Brooke. She wanted to get away from this house where Lucas Scott was probably smiling to himself about managing to bring Brooke tears once again.

She was wrong.

* * *

Penelope heard approached the living room and glanced inside. Lucas sat on the couch and was hiding his face in his hands.

"Dad?" she said carefully.

He looked up and she saw that his face was flushed and his eyes slightly swollen. "Is everything OK?"

He shrugged and beckoned her to sit down next to her. She sat down and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, for… dragging you here. I don't think it was that good an idea after all." He smiled sadly.

Penelope didn't know, and didn't want to know, what was wrong. Maybe they could move back home now!

"We didn't sell the house, you know", she began, "maybe we could just go back."

"Yeah, maybe", he said slowly, half-heartly. "But we came here because of your mom, you know? So let's just give it a shot."

Penelope didn't say yes, but she didn't protest either. Lucas sighed and stood up.

"Listen. We'll be fine. I just… I think I have to do something."

Penelope didn't object.

Lucas went into his bedroom and started his computer.

He wanted to write.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks! (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oops, it's been more than a week and here's the update, finally I should say._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'One Tree Hill'. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**"_I'll still be here and if it's meant to be, we'll be together…"_

"_Someday."_

* * *_  
_

Lissa opened the kitchen door and came in, yawning. "Morning", she murmured and sat down next to her brother who was reading the newspaper. Her mother sat opposite her, watching her carefully.

They ate in silence until Brooke stood up and sat: "I have to get going." She grabbed her bag and threw on her coat.

Lissa asked: "Where are you going?"

It looked like her mom was blushing. "I… I have a meeting. With a… relative."

Lissa raised her eyebrows. "And you don't want to tell us anything about it, I guess." Brooke gave her a quick smile. "Not yet. It's supposed to be a surprise. But I'll tell you as soon as I get back." She put a hand on Lissa's shoulder, smiled at Kyle and was out.

Lissa turned around to her brother. "What do you reckon, where's she going?"

"Dunno. But we'll find out soon enough, I guess." He stood up. "I'm out of here."

"Where…" Lissa started but he was already out.

Sighing, she cleaned up and went up to her room, taking her phone out. She dialed George's number and waited for a moment.

"Yeah?" a muffled voice said.

"Hi, it's Lissa." She paused. "I just wanted to ask if Jenny's already here."

"Um. Wait a sec."

For a moment it was silent. Then George said: "I think I hear Jake talking downstairs. You want to come over?"

Lissa's mood lightened. "Yeah, sure."

She hung up and threw on a jacket. George's house wasn't fair away so only five minutes later Lissa rang the bell at their house.

The door opened and Lissa looked into Jenny's sparkling eyes.

Jenny had dark curly hair and a wide smile. Her eyes were a flashing blue and when she grinned you could see all her teeth what was what Lissa loved most about her smile.

"Liz", Jenny yelled out and threw her arms around her. "I missed you _so _much."

"I missed you too", Lissa managed to squeak into Jenny's shirt.

Finally her friend let go of her and Lissa could finally look at her properly.

She looked so… grown-up. Her face was paler as if she had spent more time inside than before. Her hair had grown and was almost down to the waist. She wore a long waving skirt and a red shirt and Lissa noticed that her fingernails were a flashing blue.

"Oh, I have to tell you so much! Fancy a walk?"

Lissa nodded. Jenny closed the door behind her and they rounded the corner and started to talk.

* * *

Peyton was wandering through Tree Hill's street when she saw two girls coming towards her. They were talking and Peyton recognized the one girl who had been at Brooke's house when Brooke and Lucas had argued. She froze. That was Brooke's daughter. Lucas' daughter. And she was beautiful in a certain way. She looked so smart and confident and at the same time so unsecure that Peyton had to suppress the urge to hold her tightly.

She didn't know the girl next to her, although she did seem kind of familiar. But that couldn't be.

Still, she had no doubt that Brooke's child would recognize _her_, and so she kind of dived into another street and ran into someone.

"Oh… I'm so sorry", she managed to blurt out and took the hand the man she had ran into was holding out to her.

He had dark brown hair and a nice smile but now he was staring at her and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Peyton?" he finally said hoarsely.

Peyton's eyes widened. Could it be…? Was it possible…?

"Jake?" she whispered.

And only a second later they were holding each other, Peyton's head resting on Jake Jagielski's shoulder.

Peyton felt tears run down her face. She breathed in the familiar smell of him and she felt Jake doing the same.

"Hold me", she said. "Please."

* * *

Brooke opened the door of the fancy mansion in front of her and stepped inside. She saw a kind o butler hurrying past her and sighed quietly.

A young woman approached her, smiling, and said: "Can I help you?"

Brooke nodded. "I have an appointment with Mrs. Davis."

The woman nodded. "Please follow me."

She led her up the stairs to a fancy door with a fancy door handle and knocked.

"Come on in", a familiar voice called.

The woman opened the door and Brooke entered the room.

She saw her mother, sitting at a desk and writing something down. Brooke pressed her bag closer to her chest and tried to calm her voice when she said: "Hello, mother."

Victoria Davis looked up, and if Brooke had hoped her mom would smile or anything like that, she was let down. Her eyes were cold and her lips didn't lift when she said: "Sit."

Brooke sat. She waited a few minutes until Victoria finally put away her pen and looked at her.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked coolly.

This was her moment. Brooke took a deep breath and opened her bag, pulling out some sheets of paper.

"I made this a couple of weeks ago and I think they're really…" "Let me see it", Victoria interrupted her.

Brooke held the sheets out to her. Victoria looked at the m for a while before she said: "So you want to get into clothes."

Brooke nodded slowly and decided to say nothing else.

"Well", Victoria said, "I have seen better things than this, but I must admit that some of these might be quiet appealing to younger people."

Brooke bit her lips before she could reply very rudely.

Victoria continued. "I guess you want to raise your…_ moderate_ income?"

"Yes, mother", Brooke replied reluctantly. This was her only shot.

"You know", Victoria said, "you could have had so much more than you have now. If you haven't made that… mistake… I would have offered to help you out much sooner."

"I did not make a mistake."

The words were louder than intended. Brooke gritted her teeth as her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you did. I told you not to have those kids. I told you to sue this stupid boy for leaving you. But you did neither of it. So I thought you weren't interested in my help."

"'Those kids' are the most important things in my life", Brooke answered hotly. "And you knew that I couldn't sue Lucas. But you didn't care. You just turned your back on me."

"Because I won't pay for the mistakes you made, Brooke", Victoria said.

Brooke was on her feet. "Don't call them that", she growled.

"Just admit it, Brooke", Victoria said calmly and with a slight smile. "You make a mistake. You regret it. You love your kids, I don't doubt that. But still, if you were to make that choice again, you would decide differently."

"I would not", Brooke yelled. She was surprised at how angry she got. "You know what? Keep those sheets. They're nothing. I can make more than that. Much more. And I don't need you to tell me what mistakes I made in my life. I really thought you would help me get to my own feet. But you're just interested in yourself."

She turned around and was at the door when Victoria said: "If you leave now you will never be able to give your children a good future. Be my business partner and together we will get back everything you want."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks. (:_**


End file.
